A Cold Kiss, For A Hot Touch
by FireWithFrost
Summary: Fairy Academy, a place for the citizens of Magnolia Town. Although most of the students turned out to be agressive and rude, the upside to the school is that they all look out for each other no matter what, and treat each other like family (even if they don't show it.). Gratsu - Gray Fullbuster X Natsu Dragneel
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Academy, a place for the citizens of Magnolia Town. Although most of the students turned out to be aggressive and rude, the upside to the school is that they all look out for each other no matter what, and treat each other like family (even if they don't show it.).

Gray Fullbuster is a somewhat average student at this school. His constant habit of taking his clothes off doesn't make him that average however. A boy with low grades, but somehow manages to pass his tests. Like all other boys his age, he has a rival. Single at the moment and no love interest.

Right now, it was in the middle of the spring term and the sun burning his skin was not a way to start the day. He walked over to school, hands in his pockets, irritated by the heat. His shirt wasn't tucked in, his hair wasn't groomed and his top button was undone.  
"**Tsk! Damn heat...why d'you appear when I never want you to?**" He muttered to himself, scratching his head.

He made his way past the school gates to see the P.E professor Sagittarius and school janitor Taurus as they kept an eye on those entering the school. Before entering his class with the door wide open, he looked down in front of him.  
"Good.." He sighed before walking in the classroom. "G'morning!" He greeted casually to whoever was listening.

A few people replied to him, but a girl approached him.  
"Good morning!" The young girl with long blue hair greeted back. That was Wendy Marvell, a child with extremely high IQ who managed to skip a few grades. Gray and her had a sort of brother-sister relationship.  
"Yo, Wendy. Doing well?" He asked as he chucked his shoulder bag on the desk.  
"Yup! I'm just waiting for Lucy-san to arrive. She isn't here yet!" Wendy smiled.  
He nodded and took a seat, but didn't manage to sit for long as he felt an incredibly hot burning sensation on his behind. He shot up out of his seat, calling out in pain.

"Gr-Gray-san?! Are you okay!?" Wendy asked, nothing but a tone of worry in her voice, not knowing what to do, panicking.  
"_**Nyahahahah! I FINALLY GOT YOU, ICE CONE!**_" A voice cackled.

"NATSU, YOU BASTARD!" Gray snapped all of a sudden "HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP PRANKING ME AFTER I SIT DOWN!?" He called out to the pink haired boy who stood up from hiding behind the teacher's desk. As you've probably guessed, that's Natsu Dragneel, Gray's rival. His hair was messy and pink, his shirt button was undone and his tie was hanging loosely around him.

"A hot burning rock on his chair?!" Wendy asked, horrified, looking down at Gray's chair.  
"That's heartless dude.." Alzack said.  
"Truly...But darling, you're so thoughtful!" Bisca beamed, hugging Alzack. They were the most lovey dovey couple in Fairy Academy. Alzack Connell and Bisca Mulan were definitely going to get married after they managed to finish their studies.  
"That's a man!" Elfman called out.

"Heh, don't blame me! Blame this idiot for falling for it!" Natsu said with an evil snigger, pointing.  
"That's only 'cause you stooped to such a low level!" Gray snapped at him.  
"What was that?!" Natsu walked up to Gray and grabbed his shirt with a frown, gritting his teeth.  
"You wanna go?!" Gray replied with a smirk, also grabbing Natsu's shirt.  
"Great timing! I'm fired up 'cause of this heat!" Natsu growled, getting ready to throw a punch before a girl with long blonde hair entered the class.

"Morning~" The girl sang with a smile Wendy turned around.  
"Oh, Lucy-san! Morning!" She beamed. Natsu and Gray didn't stop bickering and pulling each other's shirts, throwing insults at each other.

"Still the same as usual, huh?" Lucy asked sighing.

"That's it! Me and you on the roof right now! We're settling this once and for all!" Gray growled, clicking his fingers as he loosened his tie.  
"It took you fucking long enough!" Natsu replied with a smirk, clicking his neck. Gray took his shirt off and somehow managed to do the rest with his trousers.

"KYAH, WHAT'RE YOU DOING! PUT YOUR TROUSERS BACK ON!" Lucy screamed, turning around, whipping Wendy around with her, their faces both red.

"Oh...whoops.." Gray blinked, looking down.  
"You...idiot.." Natsu sighed. Gray frowned and quickly wore his trousers and shirt again.  
"Leave that fight now, you've just proved how I could win it and kick your ass in an instant." Natsu brought up with a smirk.  
"Fucking bite me, you douche." Gray spat as he kicked the hot rock out of his seat, sending it flying out the window with a crash.

"What're you doing Gray, you idiot?! You'll get in trouble now!" Lucy said, shocked.  
"I don't really care." He huffed, sitting back in his seat. "You'd all better hurry up and take your seats. I hear Erza's coming at any moment now today." he called out to the class.  
All the students then proceeded to scramble to their seats and sit down, now whispering as they continued their conversations.  
"Shit! Seriously?! She's been marked ill for the past two weeks so I thought that she was dead!" Natsu said quickly taking his seat which was on the right side of Gray. In other words, they had to sit next to each other for every lesson. Of course, you can guess that their arguments never ended.  
Lucy curiously took a seat on the left side of Gray, putting her bag over to the side.  
"I've been meaning to ask, but what's so bad about Class Pres?" She asked "How come all you delinquents don't dare defy her?"  
Wendy also took the seat in front of Gray and turned around.  
"I'm actually rather curious about that too." She said with a smile.

"Listen, she's a-"  
Gray was about to give a speech about Erza Scarlet, their Class President, before she herself entered the classroom, causing the class to go dead silent.

She blinked and looked over at Natsu and Gray.  
"It's rare to see you two not fighting." She brought up with a smile.  
In an instant, Natsu and Gray held hands, springing up as they began forcing themselves to laugh.

"Of course, of course!"  
"We're like brothers!"

"That's good." Erza smiled. "Well, here comes the teacher." She said before taking her seat behind Gray who sat down as quickly as he got up with Natsu.


	2. Chapter 2

For some reason, their homeroom teacher was a cat called Happy-sensei. He never told them his surname at the beginning of the school year, causing the students to curiously wonder about what it was.  
They never questioned him however.

After Gray got a scolding from Carla-sensei (another cat teacher who was passing by & saw the broken window), his punishment was starting from next week to help Janitor Taurus an hour after school throughout the week to clean up the entire school.

The teachers at Fairy Academy find out who the culprit is in an instant for damaged property cases like this one.

Gray looked over his shoulder as he was now forced to stand in front of the class with Carla-sensei starting a speech on how he can't act like a kid forever, Happy-sensei in the background, rather afraid of Carla-sensei.  
As he looked over his shoulder, he saw Natsu with a smug smirk on his face, mouthing '_good one, dumbass_'. Gray clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. Even if he did try to pin the blame on Natsu, he was the one who kicked the rock out of the window out of anger, there's no denying that.

He whipped his head back around to look down at Carla-sensei.  
"Do you understand me, Fullbuster-kun?" She asked rather sternly, her arms folded, waiting for a reply.  
"Yes, yes. Now can I please go back to my seat?" Gray asked with a sigh, hands in his pocket. She nodded and turned, deciding to give a scolding to Happy-sensei this time. Gray took a seat and punched Natsu in the arm, earning himself a glare from Erza and Natsu who was rubbing his arm.  
"Please have more control over your students Happy-sensei. And please do make sure you arrive here early so that these students don't cause trouble like that before school hours!" She snapped, pointing at the broken window.  
Happy-sensei bowed down apologetically. "I'm sorry, Carla-sensei. It won't happen again.."  
"Good. Now kids, make sure to listen in your lessons." Carla-sensei advised, looking over at Wendy with a smile. Wendy gave a smile back. After Carla-sensei left, the entire class (excluding Wendy and Erza, but including Happy-sensei) burst out with a relieved sigh.

"Ahhh! I though she'd never leave!" Cana beamed cheerfully, pulling out a bottle of alcohol.  
"Thank goodness! I thought I was going to die..." Happy-sensei muttered, his body being lifted up onto the desk by the beautiful Mirajane Strauss, Elfman's older sister & a well-known model. "Thank you for doing this everyday, Mira-san!" He grinned.  
"It's my pleasure, Happy-sensei!" Mirajane replied with a small giggle, taking her seat again.  
"That's my man!" Elfman cheered.

"But...she ain't a man..." One of the students pointed out nervously.  
"Now..er...I need to sort my notes out..just wait a minute class and talk amongst yourselves!" Happy-sensei said to the class, rummaging through his bag.

Lucy looked over at Mirajane dreamily.  
"Ah...I wish I could be like her..." She sighed with a smile. "She's so kind..."  
"That's very true.." Wendy replied, just as dreamily as Lucy.

"Hmph. You should have seen her when she was a child. Most violent and cruel." Erza replied, her arms folded. "It's a good thing that she's not like that anymore.."  
"Oh yeah, I remember Mirajane back in those days!" Natsu grinned.  
"And remember that time where Erza almost killed-" Gray didn't manage to finish his sentence, as Erza covered his mouth from behind.  
"One more word and I'll murder you." Erza whispered.

"I-I'm sorry...I won't do it again." Gray had forgotten to not speak a word about Erza's past and how she acted. Erza sighed and let go of his mouth, sitting back down in her chair.

Natsu, Gray and Erza knew each other from childhood, as they were all brought up in an orphange. The same applied to Elfman and Mirajane, along with some of their other classmates in the school.

However, Lucy and Wendy weren't. Wendy did come from an orphanage after she was abandoned by her adoptive mother Grandeen, but it was far, far away from Magnolia Town. She was then taken in by Carla-sensei and they both came to Magnolia Town together, Carla-sensei getting a job here at Fairy Academy.

Natsu was adopted at a young age by a 'dragon' (as he liked to call him) called Igneel, but still stayed in Magnolia Town. He hardy sees Igneel anymore because of Igneel's work. Erza and Gray managed to find their own places to stay at the age of 10. By the time they entered high school, all their classmates they knew at the orphanage also found a place to stay.

But no one knew anything about Lucy's past, as she just arrived in Magnolia Town at the start of the new school year.

Lucy and Wendy didn't notice when Erza threatened Gray, as they were too busy admiring Mirajane, whereas Natsu was laughing in Gray's face after, earning himself a punch in the stomach from the raven haired boy.  
"That hurt! The fuck was that for, droopy eyes!?" Natsu snapped, standing up, grabbing Gray's shirt yet again, frowning.  
"For being a litle shit!" Gray snapped back, being pulled up by Natsu, grabbing the pink haired boy's fist. Gray suddenly let go of Natsu's fist and a small colour rose in his cheeks. Thankfully, Natsu didn't notice since he's very, very dence, but instead gave him a confused look.

'_..The fuck was that feeling all of a sudden?.._' Gray asked himself.

**"CUT IT OUT!**" Erza growled, punching them both in the head at the same time.  
"**OWWW!**" Natsu whimpered in pain, letting go of Gray's shirt and holding his head.  
"This is going to leave a bruise, Erza!" Gray said, turning around to look at her.  
"Then maybe that'll teach you two to not get on such bad terms with each other!" She said, adjusting her glasses. "As the Class President, I promise you that!"

"_No...I really don't think so.._" Natsu replied hesitantly.

"Alright! Let's get this lesson started!" Happy called out to the class, their noise level dying down.  
"What shall we start with today?" He asked. "It's between the History Of Fish, or How To Make Fish Taste Good!" He grinned.

"_Why fish out of everything?_" Lucy muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

During their lunch break, Natsu and Gray were sat on the roof, far away from each other, not wanting to look each other in the eye as usual.

"Y'know, it wouldn't hurt to sit together and be friends for once." Lucy brought up, sitting with Erza and Wendy. Gray and Natsu looked at each other, then at Lucy, completely disgusted.

"Please do explain why I have to sit next to a pink haired douche who makes my high school life even worse." Gray ordered, his eyes closed with a frown, one of his hands in his pockets as the other held a snow cone. He then munched onto it, his eyes now open, still frowning at Lucy, waiting for an answer.  
"**Tsk! THAT SHOULD BE MY LINE**!" Natsu growled as he looked over and pointed at Gray, holding a spicy bun with tabasco sauce as the overflowing filling.  
"Natsu-san, isn't that much tabasco sauce unhealthy?" Wendy asked quietly.  
"Just let him be." Erza said with a smile, holding her cream-covered fork in one hand, and a plate of strawberry cake in another.  
"Well I beat you to it, asshole." Gray stuck his tongue out, now looking over at Natsu, taking another bite out of his snow cone.

"**YOU WANNA GO, YOU DICK!?**" Natsu called out, jumping up.  
"Not really." Gray replied, his voice filled with boredom, sighing.

"Good. You've at least become a bit more sensible than this morning, Gray." Erza sighed, adjusting her glasses. She then took a bite out of her strawberry cake.  
"_Tsk! No fun_." Natsu muttered as he rolled his eyes and sat back down, his legs crossed, now munching on his spicy bread silently.  
"But seriously?! A whole week just 'cause I kicked a rock out the window? That was Natsu's fault for making me pissed off!" Gray complained.  
Wendy laughed nervously, edging away from the group slightly as she ate the lunch box Carla-sensei made for her.

There was a while of silence as they all ate.  
"But Lucy, your lunch always looks delicious!" Natsu complimented all of a sudden, crawling over to her until he was sitting right by her side.  
"Oh, that is true!" Wendy beamed "It's like a feast when you look closer!"  
"E-Eh..really? W-Well..let's just say a friend of mine is kind enough to make me one everyday.." Lucy smiled nervously, blushing.  
"Just drench it in tabasco sauce an' it'll be the best meal ever.."  
"That's what you think..Tabasco-freak." Gray teased with a smirk.  
"Hey, gimme just a bit? Pleaaaase?" Natsu begged with a grin, ignoring Gray.  
"...Y-Yeah..help yourself..There's no way I would've been able to finish this anyway.." Lucy said holding out the lunch box in front of Natsu.  
"Ahh! Thank you, Lucy! You're the best!" He beamed, taking a few pieces of food out of the box and began eating them quickly.  
"H-He must have been very hungry.." Wendy said, rather surprised.

Gray looked over at Erza, not wanting to see that Tabasco-freak flirting with Lucy "..Seriously, is strawberry cake all you eat?" He asked Erza.  
"Of course. Anything else and I'll gain weight like crazy." She replied.  
"Isn't it usually the other way around?" Lucy asked.  
"As the class president, I can guarantee it." Erza replied, adjusting her glasses again.  
"_No...I really don't think so.._" Wendy replied hesitantly.

"By th' way..I've been thinkin'..." Natsu brought up suddenly, his mouth full. After he had managed to swallow Lucy's food down, he licked his lips and continued to speak, his voice now clear.  
"Ah, thanks for the meal! And anyway, as I was saying, we should all go out today to a club or somethin'."

"...That's actually a good idea." Lucy said with a smile. "But what's with the sudden urge to go out?" She asked curiously.  
"I was thinking we could celebrate Erza getting out of her house after 2 weeks!" Natsu laughed nervously, scratching his head.  
"How thoughtful of you, Natsu." Erza said patting his back. "But I just can't stand clubs. It's so impure. All of those people drinking in that manner..and besides, Wendy is underage.."  
"The downside to being young, huh?" Gray said grinning at Wendy.  
"It's fine! Don't worry about me! I promised to go out with Carla-I mean Carla-sensei today anyway! You guys have your fun!" Wendy assured with a smile.  
"She's your mother! You don't have to add on '-sensei' after her name!" Lucy reminded, smiling sweetly at her.  
"..Ah...right..." Wendy smiled nervously and stood up. "But please go and have fun today! I still have some homework I need to hand in to Happy-sensei that was due a while ago, so I'll see you all in the next lesson!"  
She gave a small wave and walked out holding her lunch box, the group saying their goodbyes to her.

Gray sighed after she left and looked at Erza.  
"And there you have it. Come on! It'll be fun!" He grinned.  
"Well..I guess I could go...But just this once!" Erza replied sternly.  
"Of course, of course! If you don't like it, we can always go to karaoke or somethin'!" Natsu reminded with a grin.  
"Exactly!" Gray agreed, looking over at Natsu smiling, the pink haired boy returning the smile.

"_**Ah.**_" They realised in unison they had agreed on something for once.  
After all of that bickering and fighting, they have never agreed on something together. They quickly looked away from each other, the colour now rising in both of their cheeks.

Gray couldn't help but sneak a look out of the corner of his eye at Natsu to see him bright red, which surprised him.  
'_He's bright red...that's kind of cute-_'

His thoughts were then interrupted when Lucy coughed fakely.  
'_The hell was I almost thinking..._' Gray scolded himself. '_This ain't like you! Stop thinking about that squinty eyed bastard!_'  
"**Now.**" Lucy began with a frown "..Time and meeting place." She ordered.

"**At 5 we'll meet at Magnolia's Southgate Park and I'll guide you guys from there!**" Natsu replied quickly, wanting to forget what just happened, laughing nervously.  
'_What am I doing!? I must be blushing like crazy!_" Natsu thought to himself, embarrassed. '_I wanna die!_'


	4. Chapter 4

Gray was thankful he didn't have to spend an hour after school with Janitor Taurus until next week. That was honestly the last thing he wanted at the moment.  
When school was over, the group of teens headed home to get ready, to celebrate Erza getting out of the house after two weeks.

'_2 more hours until I have to go to Magnolia's Southgate Park.._' Gray thought to himself, sitting flat on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, his hands behind his head.  
He couldn't touch Natsu anymore..or even think about him without going red, and remembering how they agreed on something with each other for the first time.  
'_Maybe it's a spur of the moment feeling...yeah, that has must be the reason..that tabasco freak's been making me feel uneasy...that's all..._' Gray thought to himself, clutching his chest with a frown.  
However, he knew the true reason. He _was_ smarter than Natsu after all.  
'_But...even though we agreed with each other for the first time over the smallest thing...I felt incredibly happy...and my body and heart was really warm.._' He added on, not realising that his frown soon grew into a smile.

An hour and a half later, Gray was on the couch in his living room, his feet dangling over the arm rest, much too small for his height. As he drank a glass of juice, listening to the television, he looked up at the clock.  
"Half an hour, huh?..." He muttered to himself.

After a minute, he got off of the couch, beginning to hastily wash the glass in the kitchen.  
Soon after, he then made his way back upstairs into his room, opening his cupboard.  
"Now...what shall I wear?" He questioned, looking through the many clothes hanged up.

In the end, he decided on a black suit with a red dress shirt, black jeans, and black trainers. He wasn't one to be picky about what to wear when going out, so he whipped all of that up in 3 minutes.  
Of course, the time he had to walk to the park took up that half an hour. So, he instantly made his way outside, locking the door before leaving.

Hands in his pockets, he looked straight ahead with a frown.  
'_For now, I should ignore Natsu.._' he thought, '_I just hope I don't bump into him by myself first..girls usually take forever to get changed when it comes to parties and clubbing...so that could be able to increase the chances...tsk!_'

After that half an hour had passed, he reached Magnolia's Southgate Park right on time. He was still worried if Natsu would be there or not.  
'_Normally, that Tabasco Freak is always late when meeting up.._' he remembered.  
Nonetheless, he shrugged it off as he walked over to the tree residing within the center of the park, and sat down with a small 'thud'.

Peering around cautiously, he gave a relieved sigh.  
"Good..Natsu ain't here yet.." He muttered.  
"**That's rude! I _am_ here, you Droopy Eyed Idiot!**" A sudden voice snapped. The raven haired boy's eyes widened in shock as he whipped his head around to look behind the tree he rested against.

There sat Natsu, glaring at Gray. He was sitting cross-legged, his arms folded across his chest. Also, without a doubt, his hair was as messy as ever. Natsu's choice of clothing was much more simpler compared to what Gray was wearing. He wore a red hoodie (which was zipped up halfway), jeans the shade of a navy blue, and plain black trainers.

'_Just my fucking luck-_' Gray's thoughts were then interrupted.  
"So, Droopy Eyes," Natsu began, "You going to answer back like always, or not?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, eying him suspiciously.  
'_Well, someone who was blushing immensely during the agreeing incident got over it rather quickly.._' Gray thought to himself, rather irritated.  
"Not particularly feeling like it. Besides, I don't want to catch your stupidity by doing so." The raven haired boy retorted with a sneer.  
"HEY-" Natsu then cut himself off, starting to frown.  
Hands in his pockets, Gray then turned back to look away from him.

But of course, Natsu couldn't sit still. He stood up, only to sit down in front of Gray this time, gazing into his eyes, his frown still remaining.  
"Yeah, I knew it..you're actin' really weird today.** What's wrong with you? I'll listen to all of your problems! But just this once though!**"

"What _are_ you talking about?" Gray asked back, rather disinterested. "Personally, I think I'm fine...and anyway, if you've got the time to be pestering me, call Erza and Lucy, and tell them to hurry the hell up!"

"I already did, you moron!" Natsu growled. "They're coming here together! So just be a little patient!" He added on.

Clenching his fist as it rested on the ground, Gray sighed, looking up at the sky.  
There was a slight breeze, although it didn't seem to bother the two teenage boys that much. Cherry blossom petals could be seen dancing throughout the air, landing on a variety of places (including Gray's head).

After at least 5 minutes of silence, Gray decided it was impossible to ignore the boy who was still sat in front of him, also looking up at the sky.  
"**Sorry..**" He managed to finally say, looking away with a frown, the colour unmistakably rising in his cheeks.  
"Huh?" Natsu looked back at Gray, rather curiously "For what-"

"Natsuu! Graaay!" A high-pitched voice called out. Natsu turned his head around, and Gray stood up to see Lucy running towards them with a grin, Erza trying to catch up behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Soooryy! Did we take long?" Lucy asked with a nervous giggle. Her hands were clapped together, to show that she didn't mean to leave the two boys waiting for a while. She was wearing a blue and white striped crop top, blue shorts, followed by black boots. Also, she wore large, silver hoop earrings, with a couple of bracelets. Strands of her hair were coiled (mostly at the bottom), which surprisingly, suited her.

Erza however, went for a more sophisticated look. She wore a dazzling red dress, with a pair of red heels to match with her hair (closed up in a bun), and wore brown contact lenses, instead of her usual glasses.  
"I'm sure they were fine. _Right, boys?_" She asked, her tone wanting a positive answer.

Natsu springed up, now standing next to Gray.  
"Y-Yeah!" They beamed in unison.  
'_Even though Erza looks amazing tonight.._' Gray began in his head,  
'_She still scares the shit outta me!_' Natsu finished off.

"Well then..**let's go**!" Lucy beamed, linking arms with Natsu, beginning to giggle softly.  
"Y-Yeah..." Natsu said, his eye twitching, beginning to walk, with Lucy clinging to him.

"The hell is up with her?" Gray asked Erza, pointing at Lucy, the two of them behind the duo. Erza simply gave a shrug and then smiled.  
"She's probably happy to see Natsu." The red-head suggested.

That ticked Gray off a little.  
"She's also planning on asking him out tonight." Erza whispered, causing Gray's jaw to drop. Despite the news he was just told, he didn't make a scene.  
"Come on, why are you so surprised to hear that? It's so obvious they like each other." She explained, giving a chuckle afterwards. "Well, I think we should cheer them on, and give them 100% of our support, right?" She asked, looking over at Gray.

With a frown, he looked away, not wanting to answer that question.  
"Yeah,_ I guess_.." He forced himself to reply, in a rather sarcastic manner.

After a 15 minute walk, Gray, Erza and Lucy found themselves standing in a lengthy line, which was decreasing at a reasonable pace. Natsu turned his body around to look at Gray and Erza with a smile.

"Welcome to 'The Tail', Erza!" He beamed.

"**_Woooah! Natsu, you've done such a good job on finding this place!_**" Lucy said, extremely impressed. Natsu flashed a grin at Lucy, his canines visible.  
"Right? I'm the best at finding these type of places!" He boasted, rather proud of himself.

Gray simply rolled his eyes and turned his head to look over at Erza.  
"So. D'you like it?" He asked, not really interested in her answer.  
"Yup. It just might change my opinion on clubs...just maybe.." She replied with a smile.

"Oh, and make sure not to drink too much, otherwise you'll end up with an aching hangover!" Natsu warned with a smile.  
"As if you can talk! You drink the most out of all of us!" Gray pointed out with a smirk.

"I don't! What the hell are you saying?! If anything, you drink the most out of all of us!" Natsu snapped.  
"Well, even if that is true, my drinking amount is nothing compared to Cana's."

Erza sighed.

"How many times must I tell that Cana that it's inappropriate to drink at school?!"

"Erza! You came here today to have fun and relax, so don't fret! Okay?" Lucy asked with a smile. Erza gave a small nod as her response.

"Well, I'm not going to lie..you did good finding this place, Slanted Eyes..." Gray said, ruffling Natsu's hair, looking away, his face reddening.  
'_Shit! How many times does my face have to turn red!?_'  
"...I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or sarcasm.." Natsu replied with a confused frown, a slight rosy colour exposed on his cheeks. His head was turned to look up at Gray, who was reasonably taller than the boy. But despite their height gap, Gray never made fun of him for it. The same when it came to Natsu's hair. He knew where to draw the line when it came to other people's' differences.

Gray's hand was withdrawn from Natsu's hair, and he was rather surprised at the sight of him blushing again.  
After a few more minutes of waiting, they had managed to get into the club after showing their id and getting their hands stamped, as much as it was a pain in the ass for Gray.

"_**ALRIGHT! LET'S HAVE FUUUN!**_" Lucy beamed.


	6. Chapter 6

Without even knowing it, 5 hours had passed for the group since they had come to the club 'The Tail', and it was 10:00 at night.

The music was blaring throughout the now enclosed space, thanks to the countless amount of people who had decided to release their stress here for tonight.  
The scent of smoke (and not to mention sweat) lingered in the air, making it rather difficult for non smokers and others to endure. The sources of light were flashing from place the place, making the atmosphere more enjoyable. Bodies were rubbing, pressing and dancing against one another, as they moved in rhythm to the music that was playing thanks to the DJ, sitting at the booth.

Two figures were stood outside of the club, where it was a place much more sensible to hear someone's voice clearly.

"Hah? Wait-...Lucy..you...WH-...Sorry...could you repeat that again?"

"Like I said...Natsu..I want to be your girlfriend! Will you go out with me!?"

Both Natsu's mouth and eyes were left wide open in shock.  
"B-B-but are you sure you want someone like me?! I mean, someone like Gray is better-"  
"No! It has to be you, Natsu! I don't like Gray in that way!" Lucy squealed, burying her face into his chest with a hug, noticing his scent on his hoodie.

"Even though you're an idiot and you do reckless things...you've taken care of me ever since I came to Magnolia Town...and I'm really grateful to you for that...When those kids from Courage Academy picked on me...you beat them up for me..only causing yourself to get beaten up..." Lucy whispered. She then closed her eyes with a smile, "That's why...it has to be you..Natsu.."

"...Lucy..." The pink haired boy bit his lip and looked away, scratching his head. "I'll...think about it..so...give me a bit of time, yeah?" He replied after a while with a grin. Lucy looked up at him with a smile.  
"Thank you, Natsu.." She said, standing on her tip toes, and kissing his cheek.

She then skipped back into the club after showing the security her stamp. He gave a smile, looking at her, his hands in his pockets.  
After a while, he sighed, now looking up at the ebony sky that was beginning to show the stars.  
'_What should I do now?.._'

"**Natsu?**" He turned his head over to the entrance of the club again.  
"Oh, Erza.."

The red-haired girl walked up to him with a smile.  
"I heard everything from Lucy. She's pretty brave, huh? Asking a delinquent like you out."  
"**CH!-W-Well sorry for being slightly violent!**" Natsu snapped at her, causing Erza to giggle.

"Are you going to accept her confession?" She asked curiously after a while.  
"W-Well..I'm still thinking about it!" He replied, grinning nervously at her.  
"I see..."

Soon after, Erza spoke up again.  
"Listen, Natsu...you need to tell Gray about Lucy asking you out...and what your answer is going to be...You two are friends right?"

The boy gave an annoyed sigh.

"Erza, to be honest..We're not really anything like brothers or best friends...me and him don't ever get alon-" Natsu was then interrupted by her,  
"I'm getting a feeling he's jealous of you. There seemed to be rumors going around about him that he likes Lucy.." She said, both her tone and her expression turning much more serious.

Natsu's body froze.  
"H-Huh? That Droopy Eyed Bastard likes Lucy? Don't make me laugh! There's no way!"

"Well..I'm beginning to think those rumors are true...he seemed completely pissed off when you and Lucy came out here and left the both of us.." Erza explained, "Also, just after you and her left us, he said he was going up to the roof of this club to clear his head...he hasn't come back since..that's why..he might be jealous of you, Natsu.."

The pink haired boy looked down at the floor, clenching both of his fists.  
'_That stupid bastard...if he liked Lucy..why didn't he tell me anything?!_' He thought to himself. _'I mean, sure I would make fun of him and stuff..but even though we're not friends..wouldn't he tell me shit like this?!_'

"Natsu, you need to go and tell him that she confessed to you...it's also important to tell him how you're going to reply to her as well.." She repeated with a sigh. "Lucy's not going to keep quiet about this at school...you know her...so make sure he understands the situation before he becomes bothered by all of this..."

"**Alright, I'll do that! You said he was on the roof, right? Leave it to me! We'll work it out somehow!**" Natsu smirked, although deep inside, he was rather nervous. He ran ahead of her inside, after he showed the security his stamp.


	7. Chapter 7

'_The roof, the roof..gotta find the roof!_' Natsu thought as he began running up the stairs to the second floor of the club.  
'_Where's a fucking roof when you need it!?_'

Just then, about to run past it, he saw another flight of stairs that had a fire escape at the top.  
'_No doubt about it! That has to be it!_' He gave a smirk, running up them, and pushing against the door with his two hands. The roof had turned out to be a balcony.

Natsu then looked around rapidly, spotting Gray almost instantly. The boy was sat on a bench, and his head was hanging down, with his black suit placed next to him. Surprisingly enough, there was no one else apart from the two here.

"Here you are! I was wondering where this stupid roof was!" Natsu grinned, walking up in front of him. "Urgh! You reek of alcohol!" he pointed out, a tone of disgust in his voice.  
"**The fuck d'you want?**" Gray spat with a glare, now looking up at Natsu. "Lucy already tell you she wants to be your girlfriend?"

Natsu looked at him, rather shocked. He then bit the inside of his cheek.  
"How did you know?" He asked quietly, hands behind his back.  
"Are you stupid? It was obvious she was going to ask you out sooner of later..wanting to be alone with you tonight gave it away rather quickly...and I didn't need Erza to tell me that..I knew it from the start ..ever since you two met..." Gray muttered, looking away.

"**Wh-Erza told you before that Lucy was going to confess to me!?**" Natsu called out, his tone sounding both astounded and bitter.  
"Yeah..." He replied. "So..what did you tell Lucy?"

"Well...I said '_gimmie some time to think about it_..'..although I don't know how long I have left until my deadline..." He shrugged, crouching in front of Gray.

"_Sorry, Gray...but I think I'm gonna try going out with her..._" Natsu announced after a moment of silence, now feeling rather guilty.

Gray's glare only grew to be even more unsettling as he gritted his teeth.  
"_Slanted Eyes_...you piss me off.._really badly_.." He growled, standing up, causing Natsu to look up at him.

"T-The fuck is that look for, Droopy Eyes?! I'm_ trying_ to be nice! You don't scare me-" But before Natsu could even finish his sentence, he was pushed down roughly onto the floor, now lying flat on his back.  
"Ow, ow, ow...**THAT HURT, YOU BASTARD!**" He snapped with a frown, sitting up, scratching his head.

Gray then sat down in front of Natsu, placing his hands on either side of him, leaning in closer with his body to gaze into the boy's eyes with a smirk.

"I don't really care about your relationship with Lucy...but exposing your neck this much.._I can only think of it as an invitation for me to do what I please_..." Gray breathed in his ear, causing Natsu to close his eyes and shiver, ever so slightly turning his face away from him.

"_H-Huh!?_ Are you _stupid?_! Th-this is average...And you're cold! Don't just whisper in my ear like that, you douche! You _know_ I hate the cold!"  
"Talking as if you haven't noticed how I feel towards you...You _really_ don't know what's good for you.." Gray continued to huskily whisper into the boy's ear, clearly irritated.  
"Hey! What're you talkin' about?! Get _off_ me! The alcohol is gettin' to you pretty bad this time, so sto-"

Natsu was cut off before he could say anything else, as he felt something wet moving on his neck, and let out a moan filled with shock, beginning to shiver even more.

"**_I'm saying I love you, idiot.._**"

Gray's tongue repeatedly came into contact with Natsu's neck, as he kept on shifting his head constantly, wanting to try licking from different angles to tease the boy.

"**HEY-GRAY! Ha-h-STOP! I DON'T SWING THIS WAY, YOU BASTARD!**" Natsu yelped, his face reddening with both anger and embarrassment, about to throw a punch at his face.

However, Gray then pushed him onto the floor yet again, this time pressing down on the pink haired boy's shoulders with his hands.

There wasn't anything Natsu could do about it. Even if he _did_ try to fight back, the amount of alcohol he had tonight made him surprisingly weaker. Gray had the upside this time, as he became exceedingly stronger when drunk.

Gray then gave a smirk and leaned down to continue.

Swiftly, he bit down on the boy's neck, presumably a little too hard, as Natsu let a lewd moan escape powerfully from his lips.

"**AHN!-HURTS!-ARE YOU LISTEN-NGH-! GRAY!**" Natsu yelled, his hands pushing against the raven haired boy's chest to shove him off.

After a while, Gray then proceeded to suck and kiss the left side of the boy's neck, leaving a coloured mark of pure red on him in no time. There was no blood, however. Natsu had his head turned over to his right, turning even more crimson, covering his mouth.

His legs were also spread open, making Gray aroused as he looked down at the young boy's crotch for a split second, before continuing to violate his neck yet again.

"**Tsk...just let me have my fun with you for a bit...**" Gray whispered, slipping his left knee to push up against Natsu's covered up member, making the boy whimper and cry out,

"**ANGH! YOU..DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT YOU'RE DOING?! THIS IS SEXUAL HARASSMENT! AND BESIDES, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED LUCY! WHY DID YOU CONFESS TO ME?!**"

Gray stopped as soon as he heard that, and let out a laugh.  
"Those are both the most moronic assumptions I've ever heard. I don't like Lucy... Well, not in _that_ way, anyway...and it's because I really do love you...At any rate, It's not harassment if you enjoy it."  
"**_HAH!?_**" Natsu called out, looking back at Gray "**WHO SAID I WAS ENJOYING THIS-**"

Gray interrupted him by using his left hand to massage the boy's crotch slowly, his left knee now back to it's original location.

Letting out numerous prolonged moans and ragged breaths, Natsu felt as though he couldn't even look at Gray properly in the eyes anymore without turning flustered. Yet, he was right now.

"Look. You're already hard.." Gray whispered in his ear after a while, pointing at the boy's erection which had formed. "It's not good to lie to me.." He snickered.

Having his own saliva trailing down from the corners of his mouth, Natsu kept on breathing in and out heavily with his mouth open, his tongue hanging out slightly, a frown on his face.  
"Oh. You want to kiss me that badly with your tongue?" Gray asked with a smirk, holding Natsu's chin with his thumb and index, inching closer. "_How seductive of you..._"

Natsu couldn't remove from Gray's grip after another try, and glared at him.  
"You know..it's not even been a whole day since I've notice my feelings for you..but to be able to do this with you so quickly feels amazing..." Gray admitted.

"**YOU LITTLE SHIT!**" Natsu snapped. "If someone finds us up here..." he warned.  
"If someone does find us up here, they'll see this erection of yours, and it'll be a pain in the ass for you to explain it, right? So since it's come to this..I'll just have to jerk you off quickly, before anyone does show up." Gray ended.


End file.
